New Years Kiss
by Veronzies
Summary: Gwen doesn't want to be at the Total Drama New Year Party, but her contract requires her to. When she does go, stuff happens and she ends up on the roof. Suck at summaries. AU- TDWT doesn't happen.


**Bonjour! Since New years eve is coming soon, I decided to post this one-shot for it. This one shot is an AU where TDWT didn't happen. Enjoy**

**BTW: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Gwen didn't want to be here- the Total Drama New Years Eve Reunion Party, but her contract had required her to come. 'I am going to murder my brother for getting me into this' Gwen always thought. She soon walked up to the front door of the hotel that the party was at.<p>

The hotel was a simple 3 story hotel, nothing too special. Gwen walked up to the front desk with the invitation in hand.

"Um, the reunion party for Total Drama is here, right?" Gwen asked the lady running the desk.

"Yes it is. Take a left down that hallway and it's the third door on the right" The lady said.

"Umm, Thanks, Debbie" Gwen said, squinting at her name tag.

"You're welcome" Debbie replied. Gwen then followed her instructions leading to the party. When Gwen approached he room, she heard the thumping of the music and the chatter of some of her friends and enemies. She walked in to see a night-club-like setting with a full blown bar and a dance floor.

"Hey Gwen!" Cody said.

"Hey Cody" Gwen replied. "Is that a bar? Aren't we under age?"

"Oh, The cops don't care as long as we don't drive" Cody replied.

"Ok" Gwen replied. She then walked up to the bar and sat on one of the bar stools and ordered a shot of liquor. She sat there waiting until her friend Bridgette sat down next to her.

"Hey Gwen, what's up" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, nothing" Gwen replied. But something was up; she still had major feelings for the musician, but was too afraid to approach him. Gwen had also feared that Katie and Sadie had succeeded in seducing him to date either one of them.

"Hey, is this one of Geoff's parties?" Gwen asked to get her mind off of Trent.

"Yea, he is currently DJ-ing right now" Bridgette replied as she pointed to Geoff, working the music. She then ditched Gwen to go see Geoff. Gwen sighed as the bartender gave her the shot of liquor she had ordered earlier. She took a sip as she looked at the dance floor. She saw Duncan and Courtney dancing a little too close to each other and Harold swooning over Leshawna's "moves" Gwen sighed. 'If only Trent and I were still dating, then we could be dancing together' Gwen thought.

She continued to sip from the shot glass, not being able to take a gulp. Gwen heard a few giggles behind her, but thought nothing of it until she had a giant bucket of cold water dumped on her head via Katie and Sadie. They then dumped glitter on her and pushed her onto the dance floor, where everyone saw a glittering and wet Gwen.

Almost everyone in the room started laughing except for a few who still liked Gwen, including Trent. Gwen looked around to see everyone pointing, laughing, and taking pictures of her. She rubbed away the glitter from her eyes and ran out the door. Before she closed the door, she saw Katie and Sadie walking up to Trent, while Trent was franticly looking around, slapping the BFFFLs away.

Gwen ran up the stairs until she reached the roof. She then walked to the edge, ready to jump until she heard the door slam shut. She looked back to see an out of breath Trent walking toward her.

"Gwen, wait!" Trent shouted, still out of breath.

"Why, want to see me jump?" Gwen replied, with venom and hurt in her voice.

"No, the exact opposite" Trent said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. She was cold, wet, sparkly, and shivering from the cold winds. He pulled her into a hug, hopefully changing her mind about jumping.

Gwen then buried her head into Trent's shoulder, sobbing. Trent held her close, kissing her on her head to calm her down. Soon, her sobs subsided and she lifted her head to look at Trent's. She then squeezed him in another hug.

"Do you think we can give this love a second try?" Gwen asked.

"That is exactly what I was thinking" Trent replied. He then pulled out his phone to look at the time. "Hey, it's 10:59. We have an hour till New Years. Do you want to go back to the party or stay here"

"Stay here, obviously, I don't want to go back to that party" Gwen replied. She then sat down on the cement. Trent soon followed.

Gwen was still shivering, but Trent was also cold, so he didn't want to give up his jacket. He instead took his arms out of the jacket and buckled Gwen in the jacket with him. 'Thank goodness my uncle gave me this jacket two sizes too big' Trent thought.

They cuddled like that on the cement floor until Trent checked the time again.

"Oh, one minute till the new year" Trent said.

"Great" Gwen replied. They both stood up. Then they heard the count down from downstairs.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1! Happy new year!"

Trent then pulled Gwen in for a kiss. Gwen was surprised at first, but she then kissed back with equal enthusiasm. Soon, the simple kiss turned into a make-out session.

"Trent?" Gwen asked after they broke for air.

"Yea?" Trent replied. Gwen then pecked him on the lips.

"I love you" Gwen said.

"Me too" Trent said as he pecked her lips

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Don't hesitate to tell me. Also, Happy New Year!<strong>

**~Veronzies**


End file.
